Justice Is Served
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: After Leslie's scheme is thwarted, the citizens of South Park take time to reflect and appreciate all that has happened over the course of Season 19, and Kyle delivers his first speech since having given up on it months before. Set after the new episode "PC Principal Final Justice" Spoilers for those who haven't seen that episode yet. Not part of RFSP.


Justice Is Served

 **A/N: ...…Well THAT happened!**

" **PC Principal Final Justice" was a great finale, don't get me wrong, but I should've known that everything PC Principal did this season wouldn't have been undone by the end of it. Even with the whole "I should've known" thing, that still came as a bit of a shock.**

 **And so here I am, typing on my computer at 11:56 P.M. on December 9** **th** **, 2015, admitting that most, if not all, of my predictions and theories I've made over the course of Season 19…were wrong. PC Principal is still alive and is still the principal, the PC frat people and/or the ads didn't turn out to be crab people, the "Welcome South Park 2015" sign from "Stunning And Brave" was absent, and all the gentrification didn't get undone…or so I think.**

 **I also should've expected that most of my questions wouldn't get answered.**

 **There are still tons of loose ends, some more serious, while others were more or less just trivial details, that this week's episode didn't resolve. On the serious side, what's going to become of Principal Victoria? What about Mr. Mackey? What about Shi Tpa Town? Is that going to get knocked down? We saw that the Whole Foods Market literally just up and left, but what's to become of the rest of the gentrified area?**

 **The characters were told that the whole "gentrification mixed with PC" thing was happening all over the world. Now that Leslie's dead, is it STILL happening all over the world? Are the other recently gentrified areas of the world going to un-gentrify?**

 **On the more trivial side, is Butters' damn neck ever going to completely heal? Will Caitlyn Jenner ever be charged with manslaughter, since she's run over about 30 people now?**

 **I also noticed at the beginning of this one that Tweek and Craig were holding hands. Six weeks after "Tweek x Craig" premiered, I'm still baffled by the situation. Does everyone still think they're gay? Now that PC Principal isn't going anywhere anytime soon, will they still think they're gay? Do Craig and Tweek think they're gay? If so, why? The confusion caused by the people who do? If not, then why are they still holding hands? Do they think that they can't convince everyone that they're straight, and as such, have to pretend they're gay?**

 **So many questions to be answered, but sadly, I suppose I'll have to wait 9 months for the Season 20 premiere in order to get the slightest hint to ANY of them.**

 **Other than the sheer amount of loose ends, Season 19 definitely had something. It was awesome, don't get me wrong on that, but I don't think the ending was anywhere close to what most of us thought it would be. (That's my cue for me to shut up and get on with the story….)**

 **As I'm sure you're all very well aware of by this point, I don't own anything South Park related, and this story is not part of my RFSP series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So…nothing's really back to normal, huh?"

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters all stood at the now empty spot where the Whole Foods Market had once been. A whole lot had happened ever since PC Principal arrived twelve weeks prior, the boys were quite well aware of that, and unlike most of the crazy shit that ever happened in South Park, Colorado, this time, nobody felt like pushing the reset button.

"But what's going to happen now?" Stan began to ponder aloud. "The ads were the ones that were gentrifying the world over. Now that Leslie's dead, is the world going to like, I don't know, un-gentrify or something?"

The quintet continued to stare at the empty lot in front of them and it was an entire ten minutes before Kyle answered Stan's question.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how the rest of the world is going to fare now, but I think there's one thing that's perfectly clear."

"And what's that?" Butters asked.

"We aren't."

The other four boys turned to look at Kyle, all with raised eyebrows born from confusion from his answer.

"What do you mean dude?" Kenny muffled through his parka.

"Turn around and see for yourself." Kyle replied.

The quintet turned around…and what lay before each of their eyes was both somewhat expected and somewhat surprising at the exact same time.

The boys turned around to see the fellow townsfolk of South Park milling about the historic Shi Tpa Town; acting as if nothing had happened, but at the same time, completely aware of all that had just taken place.

"We're not going to un-gentrify; not from a visual aspect anyways. It seems that all the recent changes that've been happening in the past three months are here to stay. And now, we can enjoy everything these changes ever had to offer, without the fear of advertisements coming out to destroy us. Now that we know that PC Principal never intended for anything he did to go as far as it did, we can hopefully coexist with one another again and at the same time continue to be whatever the hell we were before."

The boys stood gazing at Kyle, confused out of their minds, not knowing just what the hell Kyle had meant.

"Um…what?" Stan asked.

"Let me put it to you guys this way." Kyle began to explain. "Kenny, is your family still poor?"

"Yeah, why?" Kenny muffled through his clothes.

Kyle turned to face Butters.

"Butters, are you still going to get grounded?"

Butters donned a sheepish expression. "Well actually Kyle…I just got grounded last night…."

Kyle turned to Cartman; as he there were a bunch of questions he had for his nemesis of a friend.

"Cartman, are you still a fat ass?"

"I'm not fat; I'm big-boned, asshole!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and rephrased the question. "OK…Cartman, are you still 'big-boned'?"

Cartman paused to give himself a looksee. "Why yes Kyle, I certainly am."

Kyle had more questions for him. "Do you still hate Jews?"

"You're damn right I do, Kyle."

"Does your mom still practice slutty antics?"

"Why yes she-AY!"

"Do you still think my mom is a bitch with the sandiest vagina in the world and that I inherited the sand from her?"

"Yes, yes, and certainly yes."

"Are you still going to get Butters involved in your dumb schemes; fully well aware that there's always a good chance it'll get him into trouble?"

"Stop asking me questions you stupid Jew!"

Kyle turned towards Stan.

"And Stan…Stan…are you still my best friend ever of all time?"

Stan didn't hesitate to smile. "Of course dude. Listen Kyle, I'm…sorry for accusing you of being the enemy."

"And I'm sorry for accusing you and for trusting the actual enemy." Kyle responded.

"So…are we cool again?"

Kyle didn't have any problem whatsoever with answering positively to Stan's question.

"Of course dude." Kyle replied with a smile.

"*cough* get a room you guys. *cough*" Cartman tried not to laugh, prompting Kyle to sock him in his lard-filled stomach.

"Ow! What the fuck Kyle!?"

Kyle simply ignored him and went back to what he had been saying earlier.

"You see…I've learned something today…."

The other four gasped at those words; since Kyle hadn't attempted a speech since shortly after the whole slew of changes started, they wondered if a speech would just make things worse.

"I've learned that change is inevitable. There are times when we try to change the change; prevent it from happening so to speak. At first, humans tend to fear change and immediately tend to focus on the negative parts of the change and the impact it will have; either on them or on an entire area or group of people. Mankind fears change and instantly tries to rid itself of the new ideal; without giving it a full analysis first. There is good change, and there is bad change. Bad change has reason to be feared, but good change, real good change, doesn't. Change is inevitable, and it's only when we pause to analyze the change, determine if it's good change, and adapt and coexist with the good change, that we can truly change, but at the same time, truly keep our previous ways of life. Only by those means can we successfully fuse the old with the new."

Kyle turned to face his friends after he finished his speech, and to his surprise, a large crowd had gathered behind him, all of which were staring at him with their mouths open, unsure of what to say. Kyle looked a bit nervous once he saw that he had attracted a crowd, and his mouth began to hang open.

After a few seconds of complete silence, with all eyes on Kyle, Stan came forward and slowly began to clap his hands. Slowly, ever so slowly, bit by bit, everyone joined in, and pretty soon, everyone was clapping, cheering, and hollering as they applauded Kyle's amazing speech; even Cartman had to admit that Kyle had an excellent speech.

"That was a very excellent oral delivery Kyle." PC Principal stated as he made his way through the crowd; unaware that Cartman and Kenny were snickering since he said "oral delivery".

"You made very excellent points Broflovski." PC Principal continued. "I guess you and I may have gotten off to a rocky start."

"Uh…yeah." Kyle replied.

"You want to start over then, bro?"

Kyle thought about it for a while and made up his mind.

"Yeah…we...we can do that."

PC Principal stuck out his hand, indicating he wanted Kyle to shake it. Kyle slowly stuck out his hand and the two shook on it.

"But dude?" Stan asked PC Principal. "Now that we know how everything started, what's going to happen to Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey? And what about your fraternity?"

"I don't know how Victoria and Mackey are going to settle this, since Mackey was the one that got her fired. As for my frat bros, I honestly have no idea where they went. The way I see it, since they were the ones that started the whole 'PC means pussy crusher' rumor, they're not worth my time anymore. If I ever see them again, then so be it; and if I don't see them again, then so be it. I guess I'll have to go recruit some new frat bros now."

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy went to pay a visit to Nathan, who was currently in the hospital after he had been beaten up by Classi.

Nathan frowned when he noticed Jimmy enter his hospital room.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked in a rude tone of voice.

"W-W-Well Nathan, I just came by t-to see how yo-yo-you're doing."

"Jimmy?" Nathan asked.

Jimmy didn't hear him and kept talking. "I just want to s-s-say that I w-w-was completely unaware that y-y-you ever hated m-me. PC principal put m-m-me back in ch-ch-charge of the Super School N-N-Newspaper, although, he wants t-t-to pre-approve every i-i-issue. Well, that w-w-was more of a mutual agreement; he's going to be more lein-lein-leinent with what I w-w-write then I thought he would b-be."

Nathan didn't respond, prompting Jimmy to keep talking a few seconds later.

"In other news, m-my parents are letting O-O-Officer Barbrady and his dog st-st-stay at my house for a-a-awhile, since he's still ho-ho-homeless."

Nathan lay in his bead, still not saying anything, for a few more moments before he finally spoke.

"Jimmy?" Nathan asked.

"W-What?"

"I don't know what it is, but I can never seem to defeat you. Not when I sold you steroids at the Special Olympics, not all those years at Summer Camp, and not even when I'm trying to use ads to bring everyone down. Why is it that way Jimmy? Why is it that I can never seem to prevail, despite the fact that I always work my ass off to win? What do I lack?"

"Uhh..."

"I don't know why, but I can never truly defeat you, Jimmy Valmer. But listen to me now Jimmy: One of these days, I will finally succeed, and you will finally fall."

"Uh…y-y-yeah, that's nice, but I-I-I got to go now."

Jimmy began to leave the room, but Nathan stopped him to say one last thing.

"Jimmy?"

"W-What?"

"I will get you one of these days, Jimmy Valmer. But as for right now…I fucking hate you."

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders and left the room; only for Mimsy to enter a moment later.

"Ah boss, what happened to you? Did you get raped by another shark?"

"Mimsy, come here."

Mimsy drew closer to the bed and when he got close enough, Nathan sprung his hand up and slapped him.

"Shut up Mimsy!"

* * *

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Sharon decided to confront Randy about his PC status.

"Well, that was a close one, huh Sharon?" Randy asked her as they both got into bed. "For a while there, I was really afraid that we were going to have to move. South Park was just getting too damn expensive, but now that the Whole Foods Market is gone, hopefully the town will be affordable again…although I'm not so sure about the McCormicks."

Randy put his hand to his chin in a thinking position. "Although now that the Whole Foods Market IS gone…what's going to become of the shameless movement I set up? Am I still going to need that?"

Sharon sighed, having a more important matter on her mind at the moment.

"What about you?"

Randy paused, not exactly sure as to what Sharon was trying to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Once the PC gang first showed up, you were pretty quick to join them. You became…one of them and you still have that brand on your ass to prove it."

"Well…I had stopped going to the meetings like you asked me to." Randy noted.

"Yes, you did do that, and while I do appreciate that, it just…seems like it didn't make any difference."

"But Sharon…didn't you hear Kyle's speech earlier today? We're successfully fusing the old with the new!"

"I know but it's just that…you're always so unpredictable."

"What are you saying?" Randy asked, still confused by her words.

Sharon sat up in bed and turned to face Randy.

"I'm saying that I'm not sure if YOU are able to do just that…fuse the old with the new. Can you?"

"Haven't I already shown that I can?"

"Just to be sure, refresh my memory for me."

"Well uh…for starters, I was the one that got us the Whole Foods Market, even though I completely regret it now."

"Uh-huh."

"I set up the shameless America movement."

"Uh-huh."

"And I just helped the town save itself from being taken over by advertisements! Hell, we probably saved the entire world!" And now, every one of us has a gun to protect ourselves; which wound up coming in handy, as they let us peacefully resolve our conflicts in the end!"

"All I'm asking of you Randy is if you can be non-aggressive again."

"Well…the PC fraternity kind of shut down anyways-."

"I don't care about that." Sharon blurted out. "I just want to make sure that if you're going to change and be all PC, like Kyle said, I want to know that it's the good change and not the bad change. Can you make sure it's the good change?"

Randy smiled without any hesitation. "Of course I can, Sharon."

Sharon returned the smile. "I love you Randy."

"I love you Sharon."

The two kissed and snuggled closer together and turned on the TV, only to find a presidential debate between Mr. Garrison and Chris Christie.

"Mr. Christie?" one of the audience members asked Chris. "What are your views on illegal immigration?"

Chris Christie began. "Well, I do think that the amount of illegal aliens is a growing problem and that the appropriate way to settle it is to-."

"FUCK THEM ALL TO DEATH!" Mr. Garrison shouted out, to which his supporters began to cheer. "And if I don't do that, I'll get Caitlyn to run them all over!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Good ol' Mr. Garrison." Randy remarked.

"I can only wish the best for our longtime friend." Sharon added.

* * *

Kenny stood before the long-since abandoned SoDoSoPa area that surrounded his house.

" _You know..."_ Kenny thought to himself as he put his fingers to his chin in a thinking pose. " _Since the town doesn't seem to want to do anything with this place…I ought to use it for something! Should I revive the whole ninja thing? Nah, that was a stupid idea anyways. How about…."_

Kenny snapped his fingers, having come up with an idea. He ran into his house to gather some supplies, and by the end of the day, Kenny had, without anybody knowing of course, turned one of the SoDoSoPa restaurants into a secret base for his alter-ego Mysterion.

" _If Professor Chaos and General Disarray can have a base at the storage unit facility, why can't I have one here?"_

* * *

The next day at school, Craig slowly and carefully approached Heidi Turner at her locker. He didn't know if this would work, but he wanted to know if everyone still thought that he and Tweek were gay. Plus, he had recently developed feelings for her anyways, and he wanted to ask her out.

Craig approached Heidi and cleared his throat, successfully getting her attention.

"Craig?" Heidi asked, not having any clue what he wanted.

"H-Hey Heidi."

"Do you…want something?" Heidi asked, still unsure what he wanted.

"Heidi, um…will…would you…go out with me?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow at his question. "You? But I thought you were with Tweek?"

Neither Craig nor Heidi noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Nonetheless, Craig instantly got very pissed off.

"GOD-DAMN IT!" Craig screamed in pure anger.

"What the hell got up your ass?" Heidi asked.

"GOD-DAMN IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE STILL THINK THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH TWEEK!?"

"Because you're both gay…aren't you?"

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY, ASSHOLE! Just because some random people choose to express themselves in their fantasies a certain way, that doesn't fucking mean it's true! Why are you people so ignorant when it comes to separating fantasy from reality!? I'M NOT GAY!"

"Hey why don't you just back off dipshit?" Heidi yelled back. "Just because some of us think that about you, you don't have to be dick about it!"

"Everyone thinks that! Not some of us, EVERYONE!"

Craig tried to calm down, and for a few seconds, he did. However, it didn't last long.

"You know what? You know what?" Craig asked as he pulled out his recently purchased handgun and began to aim it in different directions. "The next person that says I'm gay is getting shot!"

That proved to be fruit less, as everyone else just pulled out their guns and pointed them all at Craig.

"...Shit." Craig added.

Heidi pulled out her gun and aimed it at Craig. Craig heard the gun cock and turned around to point his gun at her.

"If you're that concerned about people confusing your sexual orientation, then just tell them!" Heidi yelled.

"I've tried! Are you guys this stupid!? I've fucking tried over and over again, but you idiots don't listen!"

"CRAIG!"

Craig turned around and saw that Tweek had arrived and was pointing his gun at him, just like everyone else was at the moment.

"I want everyone to know we're straight as bad as you do, but this isn't the way to do it man!" Tweek yelled.

"What other choice do we have dude!?" Craig asked. "They won't listen! Nobody will! This is the only way!"

"You can't do this Craig! You know that violence is only going to make things worse! Don't be the reason the second amendment gets repealed dude!"

"They can't repeal that shit! It's part of the Bill of Rights!"

"Well whatever, just put the gun down anyways!"

"No!"

"Why not!?" Heidi asked.

Craig turned back around to face her.

"None of you will listen! I think it's time I take matters into my own hands now!"

"Craig, why are you even doing this!?"

"Because I'm not gay and I like you, damn it!" Craig blurted out, only to immediately cover his mouth since he had just accidentally exposed his feelings for her.

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "You…you like me?"

"Uh…uh-huh."

"So does that mean you're bisexual?" Cartman asked in a mocking tone, only to get elbowed by Kyle.

"No joke, huh?" Heidi asked Craig.

"No Heidi…it's not. I don't think it's been very long, but…I like you…a lot."

"So then…you're not gay?"

"NO!"

"You're not bi?"

"No!"

"Heidi felt a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. She, along with everyone else that still thought Tweek and Craig were gay, began to realize that just because some random picture of Craig and Tweek pops up, it doesn't make it true. Everyone standing there realized that everyone has their own fantasies, and that there's nothing wrong with having them, just as long as it doesn't blur the line between fantasy and reality."

"Wait, hold on a second…." Stan wondered. "Who just said that?"

"I did!"

Everyone turned around to see a tall figure wearing a cape, top hat, and an eye mask, complete with a messy moustache.

"Oh my God…it's Reality!" Stan realized.

"That's right children!" Reality confirmed his presence.

"But…we killed you!" Butters pointed out. "I was the one who threw the lever!"

"I am Reality; you can never truly kill me! I will always come back!"

"You and I both pal." Kenny whispered to himself.

"Young Craig is right, you know." Reality continued. "By thinking a fantasy drawing is real, you blur the line between my brother fantasy and I! No matter how much you want your fantasy to come true, it's most likely not going to! You all need to understand that Craig and Tweek really aren't gay. Although some of you may think it's a little weird or offensive or whatever, there's nothing wrong with pretending that they're gay, so long as it doesn't get out of control and so long as you don't get me confused with my brother!"

Everyone, still with their guns drawn and cocked, thought about Reality's words and realized that he was right.

"Whoa…."

"He's right you guys." Kyle added.

Craig turned back to Heidi. "Now do you believe me?"

Heidi looked a little guilty. "Yeah…I do. Look Craig…I'm sorry for not listening to you or Tweek."

"We all are." Clyde added.

"Th…thanks." Craig and Tweek both accepted everyone's apology simultaneously.

"And I'd…." Heidi began. "I'd love to go out with you sometime."

Craig's usually uninterested-looking face suddenly lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

"You bet!"

Everyone then began to put their guns away and go back to what they had been doing moments earlier.

"Wow dude…." Stan said as he put his gun in his pocket. "Who would've ever thought these things would come in so much handy?"

* * *

At the top of the hill mountain that overlooked all of South Park, Stan and Kyle stood and observed the town from a bird's eye view, with the South Park sign next to them.

"Well dude, I think everything turned out for the best, wouldn't you say?" Stan asked his best friend.

"There's no doubt in my mind, Stan." Kyle answered. "PC principal was right: I think we may have been a bit too quick when it came to our judgement. And now that we know it was Leslie all along, maybe he's not so bad after all."

"Yeah…although, what do you think he's going to do next?"

"Well, he said he'd continue being PC and protect us from the ads at the same time. Whatever happens, I think we'll all get through just fine. Everyone finally realizes that Tweek and Craig aren't gay, Mr. Mackey and Principal Victoria are on good terms again, Mr. Garrison and Caitlyn Jenner are going through with their campaign, and you and I are on good terms again. I don't see how things can't be better than they are right now, Stan."

"What about your dad and the rest of the Yelpers? Are we still going to feed them tainted dishes?"

Kyle chuckled. "Of course we are dude! David told me himself that every time Cartman asks him if he rides his teeny, tiny bicicleta to school, he's going to get one extra booger in his burrito."

"Heh, heh, heh…sweet dude!"

"How long do you think Ms. Nelson will last?" Stan asked.

"Who, our new teacher?"

"Yeah! I mean, we don't tend to have female teachers for that long, you know. Ms. Choksondik only lasted two years, and Ms. Ellen didn't even make it through her debut episode!"

"You do have a point there…I don't know. Maybe we'll actually get a good amount of time with a female teacher this go-round."

Stan's cheery expression suddenly turned into one of concern.

"What dude?" Kyle asked.

"But what about Leslie?" Stan asked. "She said that every time we block her people, they get smarter and stronger, and I'd say that PC Principal killing her definitely qualifies as blocking!"

"I wouldn't worry about it dude." Kyle reassured him. "Crazy shit happens to this town all the time, and we've managed to hang on every time. We've been through a hell of a lot…turkey invasions, film festivals, sexual harassment lawsuits, contorting quintuplets, Earth Day activists, fears of child abduction, nearly getting evicted by Native Americans, Wall-Mart, fears of extreme global warming, hybrid car obsessions, lice infestations, the American and Canadian War, cheesing crazes, economic troubles, sex addiction, Eavesdropper, fears of the UPS man, Cartman disguising a cow, drone invasions…we've been through a sheer amount, but whatever happens, I know we'll turn out fine."

"You really think so?" Stan asked.

Kyle smiled. "Of course, Stan."

The two friends chuckled again and high-fived each other as they continued to observe the town from where they stood.

"I really do love this town." Kyle added. "Even though it may seem like a dumpy spot at times, I've always admired this place."

"Yeah, me too!" Stan agreed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location on Earth, an evil entity was discovering that his most recent scheme had failed.

"What do you mean Leslie's dead!?" the evil being shouted angrily at his followers.

"As much as I hate to disappoint you sir, our ground troops have confirmed that Leslie Meyers, is in fact, dead." One of the followers reported.

The evil entity slammed its fist onto the table out of pure anger and hatred.

"Damn it! I don't know how they did it, but it doesn't matter. Every time we fall, we rise up, smarter and stronger than before. Get to plotting our next move!"

"Yes sir!" the follower responded as he left the room.

The evil entity walked over to a large computer screen that displayed a tiny picture of every South Park resident in one picture.

"I don't know how you bastards keep doing it…but it seems like you've won…for now. But know this: You may have delayed us now, but you will never truly defeat us. One day, we will return. And one day, we will succeed."

The evil entity clicked on three of the individual pictures and they were soon enlarged and displayed in the middle of the screen.

"The three of you have been agonizingly sharp thorns in my sides for far too long now." The evil entity continued in an ominous tone of voice. The evil entity stared deeply at the pictures he had enlarged…the pictures of Kyle, Jimmy, and PC Principal.

"You may have won this fight, but the fight is far from over. Leslie has failed me; and it's time I took this into my own hands now. You are all going to pay for getting in my way time and time again. This isn't over you three…from now on, I'm going to deal with you personally! I have come too far to give up on my goals. I will win; never doubt that. I will make my next move when the time comes, and when I do…."

The evil entity drew up very, very close to the enlarged photos of Kyle, Jimmy, and PC Principal.

"…I'm going to make sure that you three never get in my way ever again!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes my series of post-episode one-shots for Season 19! I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed them all!**

 **I still have tons of questions that "PC Principal Final Justice" left unanswered, too numerous to list in fact, and hopefully the Season 20 premiere will answer all of them (Even if the episode is 9 months from now).**

 **I apologize for getting this story up two days late, but as you could tell, I had a lot of plot elements from this season that I wanted to wrap up in this story, so I took some extra time for it, and I certainly hope you guys enjoyed the end result :)**

 **Bonus challenge! Can you identify every episode Kyle makes a reference to in that long paragraph near the end? Can you identify every episode I reference in this story? PM me if you think you can! ;)**

 **Well done on a fantastic nineteenth season Trey and Matt! You guys never fail to impress me. Although there were a few topics I really wish you would've covered in this season (Kim Davis, Ashley Madison, Cecil the Lion, the confederate flag) you guys still did a fantastic job! :)** **And congrats on getting the show up to 23 seasons; especially since that means that South Park will eventually have over 300 episodes! Awesome!**

 **Initially, I didn't really take a liking to PC Principal, as I'm sure not a whole lot of us did. But over the course of the season, he's more or less grown on me, and now I see him as somewhat of an anti-hero. What do you guys think? Leave your thoughts in a review!**

 **I'm sure you're wondering what that last part of the story was all about. Well, here's my NEW theory…. Obviously, I was wrong about PC Principal leaving, and I was wrong about the crab people showing up. PC Principal may be here to stay after all, but something tells me he won't be here for the entire rest of the show. And so, my new theory is that sometime later, maybe four or five seasons from now, PC Principal will be written/killed off, the ads will return, and the crab people will be revealed to have been behind it all.**

 **And for those of you who would like to read my other Season 19 one-shots, here's a list of them, with the episode names on the left, and the one-shot names on the left.**

 **1\. Stunning And Brave-On The Crest Of A Smile**

 **2\. Where My Country Gone?-Who To Turn To?**

 **3\. The City Part Of Town-The Happy Part Of Town**

 **4\. You're Not Yelping-The Elite Critics New Groove**

 **5\. Safe Space-Safe vs Shame**

 **6\. Tweek x Craig-When The Creek Runs Dry OR Revenge Of The Shipped**

 **7\. Naughty Ninjas-Bored Ninjas (I still don't think this one was that good)**

 **8\. Sponsored Content-Unsponsored Content**

 **9\. Truth And Advertising-Unsponsored Content 2: Advertisements Rising**

 **10\. PC Principal Final Justice-Justice Is Served**

 **As for updates and stuff, sadly, I still have yet to start Chapter 6 of "Worlds Collide", so that will probably get here in January 2016. As for the rest of 2015, I plan to have RFSP episodes 7 and 8 done by the end of the year. Episode 8 is going to be a Christmas special, so hopefully I'll be able to get them done on time.**

 **Once again, an enormous thank you to anybody who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed any of my Season 19 one-shots, or any of my stories for that matter! :)**

 **Will I do this kind of thing for Season 20? I'm sure I will! Who knows? Maybe I'll do one for every episode? ;)**

 **Thank you all again for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, theories, suggestions, etc. in the comments! (I'd better get to bed now, I have work in 8 hours xD)**


End file.
